They Both Had Missed Each Other
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: (I decided to changed the title and summary. Sorry, for the inconvenience) / Adalah Yzak dan Shiho yang bertemu di hangar Voltaire setelah seminggu saling tidak tatap muka / Shiho:"Kau saja yang menikah dengan ZAFT. Nikahi dokumenmu" / oneshot / fluff


**Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan milik saya.**

 **Warning : Oneshot. YzakxShiho. Possibly OOC/Typos. Fluff. Semi-canon.**

* * *

 _Tentangmu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Umpatan._

Jeda.

 _Helaan napas._

Jeda.

 _Suara gebrakan meja –_ bukan, itu suara kepala seseorang yang (sengaja) dibenturkan pada meja.

Yzak Joule meringis kesakitan. Ia mengumpat lagi, namun kali ini untuk kebodohannya.

 _Damn._

Dia masih mendesis dan menggosok-gosok dahinya yang baru saja 'mencium' meja. Yzak merasa frustasi. Berkas-berkas ZAFT rasanya tidak pernah habis untuk diselesaikan. Satu beres, yang antri semakin banyak.

Ia ingat pada saat umur lima belas tahun ia mendaftar sebagai tentara bukan untuk ini. Baginya berada di dalam panasnya ruang operasi GUNDAM jauh lebih menyenangkan. Atau menjalankan misi sebagai mata-mata yang mengharuskannya menyelam dan berenang sejauh beberapa kilometerpun tidak masalah.

Memang benar levelnya naik. Tapi menjadi Komandan yang harus duduk sepanjang hari dan berkutat dengan kertas, rasanya membuatnya semakin cepat tua saja. Apalagi sekretaris 'tidak langsung'-nya sudah seminggu pergi ke Martius. Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya untuk menyelesaikan –atau paling tidak menguranginya dalam jumlah signifikan kertas-kertas bodoh di mejanya.

Entah dia sudah kembali atau belum, si Komandan belum melihat batang hidungnya.

Yzak memelototi tumpukan _file_ yang bewarna-warni dan tersusun secara acak itu. Semakin dilihat, semakin kesal. Masih bersungut-sungut, ia kemudian melirik jam digital yang berada tak jauh dari komputernya. Pukul 10.02 malam _._

Oh, pria itu bahkan melewatkan makan malamnya.

Menyerah. Yzak menyandarkan dirinya di kursi. Sudah tiga malam ini pria muda itu mengebut pengecekkan berkas-berkas itu, ia sudah mencapai pada puncaknya.

Yzak merenggangkan badan. Tangan kirinya melingkar untuk meraih bahu kanannya yang serasa pegal.

Dia sungguh mengharap kehadiran orang itu.

Dan _speak of the devil._ Belum lepas pikirannya pada sang sekretaris 'tidak langsung'-nya, ia melihat notifikasi aplikasi pesan antar member ZAFT.

 _Hahnenfuss, Shiho is online._

Agak terkejut –dan sedikit merasa senang (Yzak tidak mau mengakuinya) ia buru-buru merapatkan diri pada komputernya agar ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, apakah notifikasinya benar (atau hanya sekedar halusinasinya saja).

Kemudian ia melihat daftar-daftar _user_ yang _online_. Ya, benar di profil Shiho Hahnenfuss terdapat lingkaran yang berwarna hijau di sana, tandanya ia sedang _online_. Tanpa ba-bi-bu si Komandan langsung mengetik sesuatu.

Tidak tahu ia mengetik apa, hanya saja tadinya kalimat yang ia ketik agak panjang. Namun karena teringat sesuatu hal bahwa ia harus menjaga _image_ -nya (khusus dihadapan gadis itu), maka ia hapus semua. Dan menggantinya dengan satu kata.

Pendek.

Dan terkesan tidak sopan.

 _Joule, Yzak : Di mana?_

Tidak lama kemudian Yzak mendapatkan balasan yang sama pendeknya.

Sungguh Shiho Hahnenfuss sekali.

 _Hahnenfuss, Shiho : Voltaire. Hangar 3._

" _Haumea_ , dia sudah pulang dan tidak lapor padaku," sungut Yzak. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa lega, sih. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dengan cepat ia mematikan komputernya dan keluar dari ruangan berpintu otomatis itu. Tidak lupa ia menggesekkan _id-card_ nya pada mesin _scanning_ di luar ruangan untuk mengunci si pintu. Yzak melesat menyusuri koridor untuk menuju _Hangar 3_ yang berada di bagian atas _Voltaire._

 _Tapi ... kenapa malam-malam di hangar?_

"Hai," sapa Shiho saat melihat kepala silver milik Komandannya muncul. Gadis itu melempar senyum kecil namun tak lama, karena ia sedang sibuk dengan perangkat-perangkat yang tersambung dengan salah satu ZAKU yang berjejeran di sana.

Shiho bahkan berjalan bolak-balik seperti menyamakan sesuatu diantara ZAKU, piranti jinjing, dan tiga buah komputer besar yang terletak di sana.

Yzak menggerutu tidak jelas untuk menjawab sapaan Shiho. Merasa sedikit terabaikan karena Shiho tidak menatapnya. Ekspresinya _jutek._ Seperti campuran kelelahan, lapar, dan kesal.

"Belum pulang?" tanya Shiho, masih tidak memerhatikan Yzak. Kali ini ia sedang mendongak untuk mengecek kabel-kabel kecil yang tersambung dari kaki ZAKU ke komputer.

"Kalau pulang, aku tidak di sini," jawab Yzak judes, nadanya naik.

 _Astaga._

Shiho yang sedang sibuk mengurus kaki ZAKU langsung menoleh. _Kenapa, sih?_ Ah, ia sungguh tahu nada ini. Yzak merajuk. _Memangnya ia salah apa?_

Shiho menyipitkan mata dan menatap Yzak. Gadis itu menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki Yzak tanpa menggerakkan kepala. Setelah tahu jawabannya Shiho hanya memutar bola mata _violet_ nya. _Dia butuh tidur._

Gadis berambut panjang yang saat ini terkepang itu kembali memasang _poker face_ andalannya.

Sedikit salah tingkah saat tahu ia tengah menatapnya, Yzak menggosok salah satu telinganya yang memerah (kebiasaan yang akhir-akhir muncul gara-gara gadis itu). "Kau sedang apa? Kenapa malam-malam begini di _Hangar_ sendirian? Kapan kembali? Kenapa tidak lapor padaku?" Yzak memberondong Shiho dengan pertanyaan anehnya. _Dan berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu!_

Dengan santai si Major kembali pada tugas yang ia lakukan. Berkutat dengan ZAKU. Gadis itu masih memilih untuk berkutat dengan kabel-kabel yang berukuran kecil dan sedang sampai wajahnya tertutup oleh sebagian potongan bodi ZAKU yang terbuka.

"Aku kembali jam 5 sore, Komandan. Daniel memintaku untuk mengecek ZAKU karena ada sesuatu yang salah dalam penginstalasiannya," nada yang digunakan dari penjelasan Shiho seperti mengatakan bahwa Bumi adalah nama planet kepada anak sekolah dasar.

Yzak melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Belum puas akan jawaban tersebut, "jadi Daniel sebodoh itu waktu menangani ZAKU sampai harus meminta orang yang baru datang dari misi untuk instalasi?" Ia kemudian menggumam sesuatu tentang penurunan jabatan.

Shiho berpura-pura tak mendengarnya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan Yzak. "Komandan bisa kau ambilkan obeng di sana?" pinta Shiho sambil menunjuk ke satu direksi di dekat komputer besar yang berjejeran.

 _Oh, dia mengabaikanku!_ "Lupa ya kalau aku ini komandanmu," gerutu Yzak, sedikit kesal karena tidak ada yang berani menyuruhnya seperti itu. Tapi ia bergerak saja memenuhi permintaan gadis itu.

Setelah mengambil apa yang Shiho minta, Yzak kemudian mendekat dan memberinya obeng. "Ini," ucapnya sambil menengok apa yang diperiksa Shiho sehingga dengan tega mengabaikannya.

"Jangan mendekat. Nanti seragammu kotor – _HEI!_ "

Yang barusan Yzak menarik helaian rambut coklat Shiho yang lepas dari kepangan. Ia gemas saja karena Shiho mencoba mengabaikannya, lalu menyuruhnya, dan yang terakhir menggodanya mengenai seragamnya –walau apa yang dikatakannya benar. Ada seragam sendiri untuk teknisi. Seperti Shiho yang saat ini mengenakan kaos hitam berkerah berlengan pendek. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Yzak merelakan oli ZAKU yang menempel di seragam putihnya.

Gadis itu mendengus lalu menyembunyikan senyum dalam kepalan tangannya. "Iya-iya, sebentar lagi akan selesai," kata Shiho. Satu-satunya penerus keluarga Hahnenfuss itu kadang merasa terhibur saat Yzak sedang kesal terhadap hal yang sepele. Rasanya aneh saat mengetahui si tukang perintah itu adalah anak yang suka menuruti apa kata ibunya. _Anak yang manis ..._

"Tsk!" Yzak (pura-pura) memasang tampang galak. Pria itu menjauh beberapa langkah lalu bersandar pada pagar besi pengaman yang tingginya sepinggang dan luasnya mengelilingi ZAKU. Ia kembali melipat kedua tangannya dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar saat menunggu gadis itu menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Selesai," ucap Shiho beberapa saat kemudian sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya. Seluruh kabel yang tidak diperlukan ia lepas dan pengecekkan instalasi ZAKU lewat perangkat keras berbentuk kotak tanpa kabel juga telah ia lakukan. Dengan cekatan ia membereskan semua termasuk mematikan komputer yang telah ia pakai sebelumnya.

"Aku akan memecat Daniel besok," ujar Yzak sinis.

"Sudahlah. Aku yang menyuruhnya pulang –baru sejam yang lalu, ia terlihat frustasi kau tahu. Dia ada masalah dengan orang tuanya. Sedangkan ZAKU model baru ini akan ada pengetesan besok pagi. Jangan menambah masalahnya."

"Tapi–," ucapan Yzak terhenti saat Shiho mengangkat tangannya.

 _Cukup._ Gadis itu tidak mau dengar soal hal yang sepele ini.

 _Duh,_ kalau saja bukan karena gadis ini adalah Shiho Hahnenfuss, komandan itu pasti sudah memecatnya dari dahulu. Sedangkan di pihak Shiho sendiri, ia tahu kalau pelarian Yzak jika dalam mode seperti ini pasti apa yang ia lihat selalu salah. Dia tidak peduli dianggap tidak sopan atau hal yang lainnya. Tapi kadang Yzak butuh mengontrol temperamen buruknya, yang tidak bisa ia lakukan sehingga orang lainlah yang harus melakukannya.

"Aku ambil minum dulu." Tidak perlu persetujuan Yzak karena Shiho sudah melesat pergi ke titik di mana ada penyedia minuman kaleng otomatis di _Hangar_ tersebut.

Dan rasa-rasanya si komandan sudah siap untuk meledak. Yzak ingin menjambak rambut pendeknya sendiri. Kenapa gadis yang pernah menjadi juniornya saat di akademi itu harus bersikap menyebalkan saat ia butuh mendinginkan kepalanya? _Hah!_ Dia benar-benar kesal dan kelelahan. Tidak peduli dengan 'jaga _image_ -nya _'_ Yzak mendudukkan dirinya di lantai _Hangar._ Pria itu kemudian memijit hidung bagian atasnya.

"Ini," Shiho yang sudah kembali menyodorkan sekaleng susu dingin di depan muka Yzak. Pria muda itu mendongak melihat Shiho yang sudah menutupi baju hitamnya dengan atasan seragam bewarna merah khas tentara elit ZAFT yang tidak terkancing. Ia juga melihat gadis Hahnenfuss itu membawa sekaleng kopi dingin di lain tangannya.

Sepertinya Yzak tidak setuju dengan pilihan minuman untuknya.

Tahu bahwa ia tengah diprotes dengan membaca ekspresi Yzak, Shiho hanya menggeleng membalasnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil berkata, "jika kau minum kopi ini, malam ini kau tidak akan bisa beristirahat lagi, Komandan." Sekali lagi ia menyodorkan kaleng minuman bewarna putih itu.

Kadang Yzak Joule merasa kesal kalau Shiho lebih tahu tentangnya dari pada ia sendiri.

Dengan terpaksa ia mengambil minuman itu, lagi pula ia juga merasa haus.

Shiho duduk di samping Yzak saat pria itu membuka kaleng dan meminumnya beberapa teguk, disusul dengan Shiho yang melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua bahu mereka menempel. Tubuh kedua orang itu menjadi lebih rileks sekarang. Shiho yang kelelahan akibat perjalanan pulang dari misi dan menyelesaikan instalasi ZAKU, dan Yzak yang sudah berhari-hari harus melembur dokumen-dokumen ZAFT.

Rasanya jarang sekali mereka mendapat ketenangan yang seperti ini. Beberapa waktu sengaja mereka biarkan berlalu, seakan mereka menikmati rasa lelah yang hilang perlahan akibat rasa nyaman yang saling mereka berikan.

"Jadi ... memangnya ke mana Kira?" Shiho buka suara. Gadis itu memancing agar Yzak menyuarakan masalah yang sudah Shiho ketahui (akibat kebiasaan). Ya, Kira Yamato-lah yang biasanya berbagi tugas dengan Yzak karena mereka satu _line_ divisi, tidak sama namun berhubungan. Jika Kira sedang tidak bertugas maka Yzak yang akan menangani seluruh tanggung jawab divisi, namun Shiho selalu ada untuk membantunya. Dan seminggu ini ia ada misi tersendiri. Mungkin Yzak benar-benar kerepotan, sampai-sampai ia sekarang terlihat selelah itu (membuat temperamen buruknya jadi lebih buruk).

Bahkan tanpa diketahui Yzak dan Shiho, seluruh kru _Voltaire_ menjadi sebisa mungkin menghindari Yzak dalam beberapa hari ini, dan menyebut peristiwa ini sebagai: "Level: Darurat. Hilangnya Pawang untuk Seorang Naga". Semoga kedua orang ini tak pernah mendengar sebutan-sebutan aneh yang dipromotori sahabat mereka sendiri, siapa lagi kalau bukan Komandan Elthman.

Yzak melirik gadis itu, beranggapan bahwa pertanyaannya sangat aneh. Seperti melihat kepiting di PLANT. "Kau lupa tiga hari lagi dia akan menikah dengan Lacus?"

Agak terkejut mendengar informasi ini; Shiho yang memang kelupaan menggosok tengkuknya, merasa canggung karena malu. Ia benar-benar lupa. "Aku lupa," padahal beberapa hari yang lalu ia membahasnya dengan seorang kawan.

Yzak memaklumi, ia tak begitu menanggapi. Hanya saja ... "Kalau menikah bakal merepotkan orang lain seharusnya dia tenggelam saja," ucapnya sinis, masih kesal dengan tidak adanya perbantuan dalam menyelesaikan dokumen-sialan itu. Dearka saja tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kau saja yang menikah dengan ZAFT. Nikahi dokumenmu," jawab Shiho tak kalah sinis. Gadis itu tak sependapat dengannya. Meski Yzak merasa keberatan tak berarti mengutarakan hal yang demikian, kan?

 _Astaga._

"Shiho, kau ini kenapa? Dari tadi membuatku kesal saja."

Gadis itu menghela napas. Tidak suka dengan ketidakpekaan Komandannya. Shiho menolak bertukar tatapan dengan mata biru samudra Yzak. Kadang ia berpikir kenapa bisa _dekat_ dengan orang ini, kenapa tidak dengan Elijah Kiel(1) saja. Ah, ia jadi ingat sesuatu ...

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kiel kemarin mengajakku pergi bersama ke pernikahan Kira-Lacus," sebisa mungkin Shiho melambatkan kata-katanya. Untuk mengontrol emosinya, serta ia ingin tahu apa reaksi Yzak.

Yang terakhir tidak perlu, sih ... dia juga sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Apa?! Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh pergi dengannya!"

 _Tuh, kan ..._

Kiel adalah junior mereka, baru bergabung selama satu tahun di skuad di bawah kepemimpinan Yzak Joule. Selama seminggu ia juga ditugaskan di misi yang sama dengan Shiho. Yzak sudah mencurigai anak yang memiliki rambut yang bewarna sama dengannya itu memiliki perasaan khusus dengan Shiho. Dan ia tak suka melihatnya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Sayangnya, ia memiliki tekad kuat yang tidak sama dengan penampakannya. Jadi dengan anehnya ia bertahan di _Voltaire_ hingga saat ini _._

"Iya aku tahu–"

Dan Yzak Joule, seorang komandan yang suka seenaknya sendiri memerintah. Kadang membentak-bentak. Selalu bertindak semaunya. Pemarah. Memiliki tanggung jawab besar. Cukup setia dengan pekerjaannya. Dia memiliki pandangannya sendiri terhadap dunia. Pernah terjatuh, dan diragukan. Tapi dia bisa berdiri kembali. Sifat posesifnya juga lucu.

"–aku menjawab seseorang akan mengajakku. Dan tidak mungkin aku menolaknya."

Shiho mengingat semua ...

Ya, semua alasan mengapa ia bisa _sedekat_ ini dengan sang komandan.

"Kedengarannya kau seperti terpaksa, Shiho." Tapi Yzak lega luar biasa.

Meskipun kadang terdengar sinis. Saling mengolok, namun di sisi lain terlihat saling menyokong. Hubungan mereka yang aneh. Mana mungkin Elijah Kiel dapat menggantikan posisinya.

Mendengus. Entah karena pikiran bodohnya, atau hal yang dikatakan Yzak. "Sudahlah lupakan. Aku bisa menunggu kalau ajakan pergi bersama ke pernikahan mereka. Kau bahkan belum mengatakan selamat datang padaku."

"Memangnya kau sendiri tadi memberitahuku kalau sudah datang? Aku tadi yang menemukanmu sendiri di sini." Satu lagi, Yzak Joule tidak pernah mau mengalah jika perang kata-kata.

Alis Shiho mengerut. Ia menatap mata biru Yzak langsung.

"Baiklah. Bercanda," ucap Yzak. Entah kenapa ia selalu salah tingkah jika beradu dengan manik _violet_ milik Shiho Hahnenfuss.

Gadis berambut coklat itu tertawa. "Oh, dunia akan kiamat kalau Yzak Joule bercanda."

"Hush. Diam."

Keduanya saling bertukar senyum. Yzakpun memeluk Shiho dan memberinya satu kecupan singkat di bibir dan dahinya.

.

.

.

 _Selamat datang, Shiho. Aku merindukanmu._

 _(end)_

* * *

 _A/N:_

Doooooooneee! Yatta!

Satu lagi, nambahin arsip YS di fandom GSI/GSDI. Ga tau ya, padahal akhir-akhir ini jarang banget ada fic YS bertebaran di sini (mau english atau indonesia), eh saya malah makin suka. :')))

Ya ampun, rasanya aneh, seneng, bersemangat buat nulis mereka. Saya tau mereka bukan pairing yang main setrum banget, tapi akhir-akhir ini feel saya buat mereka lagi nge-hype.

Rencana bikin drabble, lagi-lagi keterusan /duh

Oh ya, satu catatan di atas, Elijah Kiel (bacanya: ilaijah kiel. cmiiw)

Salah satu Coordinator pemeran utama di Gundam Seed Astray yang charanya (kebetulan) mirip Yzak. Coba cek di wiki deh. Setau saya Shiho juga muncul di GS Astray. Makanya saya bikin dia junior YS, dan dia suka ke Shiho (untuk sekedar informasi aja). Hehe.

Well, cukup sekian dulu deh, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah mau membaca, maaf kalau mengecewakan :')

Salam...


End file.
